The Letter that change the Rizzoli's life English
by vanpike
Summary: Jane Rizzoli's life will radically change with a simple letter. The future envisioned that Jane will change, perhaps for the best.


June 11, 2006, Boston PD Homicide

Jane was doing paperwork at his office. This past week it was terribly slow for the Detective. She waited impatiently for this day. Today is the day or his life to change for the better. It would finally make its request to the woman she loved more than anything. Jane left her mind drift to his relationship with Maura. 1 year, they had been together for 1year. Detective Jane Rizzoli The could not believe that a woman as beautiful, intelligent, gentle and a good family would be in love with blue-collar Italian-American cop, who had not even made the college. A smile creeps over the face of a thinking Maura Jane, Dr. Maura Isle Chief Medical Examiner. Jane had only one desire was to get out of here and go prepare his evening perfect for Maura. Unfortunately Lieutenant Cavanaught had forbidden him to move his office. As she had not finished her office work. Jane Rizzoli was ready to kill someone for a case this week. But now she hopes that all murderous remain quiet until 5am. Sighing Detective looks up from his desk and looks at his partner Detective Barry Frost. Frost was in the same boat she was stuck at his office. Although the Detective Frost did not seem to bother much.

Rizzoli turns to Frost "Frost? "Jane said, the detective was so in his work that he has not even heard his partner call. After a few seconds, trying to attract the attention of man. Jane gives him his pen. Detective Frost was so surprised he falls off his office chair, in such a noise that all other detectives have looked to see what happened. Rizzoli could not contain his laughter, see his partner sitting on the floor of the enclosure of a developer with tel deadly look on his face was too much for her.

"Mmmmh? What? Why did you do that? Jane serious ... You should have just called me! "Meets Frost, by those on foot remétant.

"Frost Sorry, but I've called you in the last 5 minutes and you din't answer! .. But thank you , you just make my Day much better! "Jane replies with a 1000 watt smile.

"oh sorry Rizzoli, I was just thinking," Barry says "Wanna' something? "Ask the man.

Jane sighed, "No, I'm bored! What hare you doin' anyway, you loke so exciting! Watcha doin 'Frosty? "Rizzoli request, turning on her office chair.

Oh not much, just paperwork, "he replies," Oh, Janie! You're nervous for tonight .. right? "Frost laughs, with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up Frost! I'm not worried, I just want out of here! "Rizzoli says," and do not call me JANIE! "Spit Jane angrily, throwing her patented Rizzoli.

"Ok ok, sorry, I just wanted to be nice ... Why don't you go out of here, it's almost 5. I'll call if we got a case! Ok? "Frost offers

"Oookkkay ... "Jane answers have thoughtful, she rises from her chair all by taking his weapon dasn his desk drawer, to put it in its case at the hip. "Thank you Frost! Call if you need me! "Jane said over his shoulder leaving his workspace.

Frost smiles: "Oh Jane! Text me his answers, though everybody already know, with the wedding date ... "

"Frost Funny, really funny! Jane screams behind the door.

Exiting the building of Boston PD, Detective Jane Rizzoli had an arrogant smile. Tonight would be perfect! Jane thought. Oh shit, I forget called Ma! Jane took out her phone number is composed of his mother.

Hi Janie ... You remember that you have a mother? Mmmh? Fantastic ... Its been ages since ya heart about you, even answer when I call ... "Angela Rizzoli shouts into the phone to her daughter.

Jane looks up to heaven, sighing "MA ... MA. I'm sorry. I was busy at work. "Jane responds by apologizing, full of remorse.

"Janie donnot lie to me. I know very well that you had no cases this week, Frankie told me!" said Angela

Damn Frankie, Jane thought, "Ma I'm sorry. Maura and I passed a tough week. I do not know what is going on with it. Maura was remote and not talking to me really. Always has to tell me she is fine .. "She said

"Oh my darling, do not worry. All will go well, it's probably just tired. "Angela said.

Jane had happened to his car. Lean against the door Jane lowers her head with a sigh. "A. I know, I'm just worried about Maura. I love her and I do not like to see her sad ... Ma, I need your help tonight. I prepared a dinner for Maura. Could you help me past? Jane has asked her mother.

Angela responds with a shout .. "Oh, Janie, you're asking, is it not? ... Oh my Janie is getting married to a doctor! "Angela coos into the phone.

Detective exasperates gets into his car. Rests his head on the steering wheel. "My STOP! ... You're gonna help me or not? "Jane requested.

"Of course darling, I will be at 6 o'clock. .. see ya, love ya Janie "Meets Angela.

"Thank MA .. love ya "Jane said. After a few seconds, she starts her car and headed into the circulation of BOSTON. Good groceries, then beer, shower, prepare the table ... yes yes, all will be perfect! Jane Thought.

June 11, 2005, House of Dr Maura Isle

Jane finally comes to the house load bag after the opening of the door. The detective goes to the kitchen to store your purchases. Shit ... it's already 5:50, I just have time for a beer before my coming! Jane thinks.

Detective Rizzoli liked his beer quietly, leaning against the kitchen sink. By lowering his head, Jane sees an envelope on the kitchen counters, stepping forward, a smile appears on her face when she says "JANE" writing with delicate Maura. Isle Maura, the woman I love so much that it makes me physically ill when I'm not ready to believe it ... jane. Jane sits on a bar stool around the kitchen counter. Taking, a gorge of his beer, she grabs the white envelope. After a second Jane decided to open it. After some words, the homicide detective is not breathing, it's like frozen in time. Jane did not hear her mother into the house, nor his mother called him.

Rizzoli Angela looked at her daughter sitting at the kitchen comptoire. Biensur ... she thinks I'll do it all, I can not understand how to Maura upporte ca .. Angela thought! As he stepped close to her daughter Angela notes that Jane has a letter in his hand. Wow must be seen as more of Maura person exists! Angela will get in front of his daughter, to make known his present. "Janie ... You could at moin respect your mother and tell me when I tell you Hi, I have raised more than ... "Angela is losing words, when she sees the face of Jane, it is covered with tears," Janie, my darling ... what happens? Are you okay? "Angela asks. After a few seconds Mnd Jane Rizzoli wonders if the hearing. She gets a side of her daughter and touched her arm. Detective Jane Rizzoli on, his daughter, the woman she knows so strong, brave, courageous and hard looks up to watch his mother. Angela gasped when he saw tears streaming down his face and beautiful brown eyes red and puffy from Jane.

"Janie, what is wrong? "Angela asks for more, with concern in her voice.

Jane takes a deep breath and a sigh, "it is bet, MA"

what? "What? Who are you talking about Janie? "Angela asks.

Jan. rises from his stool, taking key kitchen counters, drinking the last of his beer gorge before reaching a letter his mother. She walks to the front door.

Angela does not understand what is happening, "Jane or are you going? "

"Out, I need to be alone ... "Jane responds by leaving the house of Maura.

Angela sits on the stool that the detective had occupied. Take a deep breath she lowers her eyes to the letter,

Jane,

You surely come back from work, prepared a surprise for me for our anniversary. That's why I'm writing you this letter. Jane, for some time you probably notice that my behavior has changed slightly, I am more distant than usual, despite what I tell you that all is well. I learned to lie, I started with small unimportant thing, but the queue time it became increasingly easy for me.

At the last conference I attended, I met someone. We became friends, but over time but we grew up feeling for him, so much so that I can no longer be in your arms without compared to him, he has no thought. Some time ago, I found the ring in your gym bag. I was ecstatic, until I realized is that my feelings had changed for you. I'm sorry Jane.

2 week ago, I gave my resignation letter to Lieutenant Cavanaugh asked him to keep it in us. Yesterday was my last day working as the chief medical examiner. I could not face you or your family. I left this morning without saying goodbye. In some days the movers will come packing the rest of my stuff.

I hope you can forgive me one day Jane and we can become friend, best friend, as we had used.

Sincerely,

Maura

After connecting the letter for the second time, Angela does not always returned, Maura had left Jane, Maura had cheated on Jane combines for long? Jane my God! Angela thought. Catch in his bag, looking for his phone. Angela's eyes filled with tears for her daughter Maura and anger, Dr. Isles she loved as a girl had broken the heart of his daughter.  
After SEVERAL ringing line and get on the voicemail: "Janie, I'm so sorry .. I do not understand, I do not know what to say. Call me sweetie, if-te-plait! Janie Love ya! "Angela leaves message on phone as her daughter.

August 11, 2005, Boston PD

Detective Jane Rizzoli was at his office, deep in his thought. Today it was 2 months that Maura had disappeared. Two months without news, anything not a letter, a call to her or her family. Absolutely nothing. Only movers who were packing the last house Maua some days after the Isle Dr. Maura had left. Since 2 months, everyone had seen the fall of Detective Jane Rizzoli. Nobody could make him speak or raise the moral. Jane was angry all the time, his eyes were empty without the little spark we could see for so long. Frost looked at his partner, he did not know what to do to help. She did not speak, even the Detective Vince Korsak could not make her speak. Barry began to be really worried about Jane. She had more and more mysterious phone or it still seems that is was someone important. Be absent from work for a few hours to go for coffee. Of course, everyone knows that it takes 2 hours to get a coffee 200mètre.


End file.
